


(Not) An Angel

by XenCrow (DaintyCrow)



Series: About Hunters And Their Angels [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/XenCrow
Summary: It was easy to forget that Samandriel was an angel. Adam knew. He had spent his time with Samandriel for a while now, and he never saw him doing any angelic stuff. Ha was more like a little child or some naive, clumsy teenager. So yep, definitely not an angel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I honestly have no idea, where this came from, but suddenly it was there, so … um, I hope someone will like it, maybe? Also, English isn’t my mother tongue, so if you find any mistakes or if you have a hint or anything, then please let me know, so I can correct it/learn from it.  
> Thanks, and (hopefully) enjoy! :)

It was easy to forget that Samandriel was an angel. Adam knew. He had spent his time with Samandriel for a while now, and he never saw him doing any angelic stuff. Ha was more like a little child or some naive, clumsy teenager. So yep, definitely not an angel. What was the reason for him never accompany Sam or Dean to any hunt. Just like Adam himself never did. Why would he? The last time he had helped them, he died. The second time he had met them he fell into the pit. No reason for him to repeat any of that. Not at all. So, after Sam and Dean had managed to get him out of the pit, he stayed at the bunker. Or near the bunker, since of course he didn’t want to spent his whole life at the same place but also wanted to go out sometimes. Otherwise he would have felt trapped, and he had had more than enough of that in the pit.  
And on one of the days outside the bunker, he had met Samandriel for the first time. Or more like, he saw Samandriel for the first time, since the angel had been unconscious and hurt. It hadn’t cost him much time to decide that he’d help the stranger in that odd striped uniform. Or, well, ask Castiel to help him, since he couldn’t do anything. What was when he found out about ‘Alfie’ being some angel that everybody had thought of as being dead.  
And then suddenly Adam wasn’t alone in the bunker anymore, but Samandriel was there too. And as long as Sam and Dean were away with Castiel, Samandriel kept company with Adam. Or Alfie did. But more likely Samandriel, since Adam had managed to talk the angel into getting rid of that uniform and wear normal clothes instead.  
And of course they left the bunker from time to time. They were careful, sure – Dean and Sam had told them often enough to be careful – but that didn’t mean they couldn’t leave at all. So from time to time they traveled by foot into next town for some ice cream or to go shopping or visit the cinema. Sometimes they just went into town to not sit in the bunker the whole day or to watch some people while sitting at the coffee shop. It was never anything big, and also they always did human stuff. Never something angelic. Or not really. Except if one counted watching people as angelic, but that was something humans did too, so Adam didn’t. What was one the reasons Adam forgot Samandriel was an angel more than only once. But it wasn’t exactly his fault, okay? He couldn’t help but thinking of Samandriel as some nice guy, but definitely not an angel. That just … didn’t fit.

“Adam?” he heard a familiar voice and looked up from where he sat at the couch and read some book. He started smiling when he spotted Samandriel in some jeans and a black shirt. And with a cup of probably hot chocolate in his hands. Definitely human, since angels didn’t have to drink.  
He made room for Samandriel on the couch, who sat down just a few seconds later and huddled up against Adam. The youngest Winchester-brother laughed and gave his angel a gentle kiss. He didn’t really know when this happened, but he also didn’t really care, since both of them didn’t have a problem with it. Unlike Dean who hadn’t been overly happy about Adam being with Samandriel. Something Adam didn’t exactly understand, since Dean’s only argument had been Samandriel being an angel and … well, Adam didn’t get it. Samandriel was an angel, sure, but … more like a human one.  
“I think they will be back in the evening,” Samandriel told Adam before drinking from his cup as if he’d be cold and the hot chocolate would warm him up. Human behavior, not an angel’s one.  
Adam only nodded. He thought so too. Sam and Dean were away for more than a week now, and they had told him they’d come back by no later than today. “You want to go into town with me?” he asked. He didn’t like to be at home when Sam and Dean came back. Mostly because if something had gone wrong (and that’s what happened almost every hunt) they would be yelling at each other and Adam was more the kind of guy who liked silence and calmness. So as long as he could, he tried to be out when they came back, and then hoped the yelling would be over as soon as he entered the bunker again. Samandriel knew thad.  
Samandriel nodded slowly, and Adam raised from the couch and pulled the angel with him.

Ten minutes later they both wore autumn clothes, because outside the bunker it was already starting to get colder. Adam and Samandriel left the bunker and their breath billowed out white in front of their faces as soon as they were outside. Adam shuddered and smiled when Samandriel clasped his hand. Human behavior. Angels didn’t hold hands. Adam was sure about that.  
“Do we have any plans for Halloween?”, Samandriel asked, made Adam laugh. The youngest Winchester shook his head, and slowly they started moving towards their destination. “But we could do something, right? I read about tricks and treats and-” Adam simply listened, while Samandriel told him everything about Halloween. It wasn’t that he didn’t know all of it himself already, but he liked listening to his angel. Even though Samandriel still didn’t seem angelic to him at all.  
Samandriel talked for almost an hour about Halloween and monsters and costumes, and only stopped when they reached their favorite coffee shop in town. “Can we do something for Halloween?”, Samandriel asked while they sat down inside the shop.  
“If you want to,” Adam said. He himself didn’t like Halloween this much, but if Samandriel was happy, he was too. And Samandriel seemed very excited about Halloween.

A few hours later the sun had set, the moon rose high at the sky, and Adam and Samandriel slowly made their way back to the bunker. It was almost midnight when all of a sudden a woman and two men obstructed their path.  
“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” the woman said mockingly and grinned at her two companions. “A Winchesester.” She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again, they were black. Adam should have known, that something like that could happen. That some demon could find him (Sam and Dean had warned him often enough). But he hadn’t. He hadn’t had any problems with demons since … well, since the pit. Or more likely, before the pit, since his only companions in pit were Lucifer and Michael, and both of them were angels, not demons.  
He swallowed and stepped back. The woman in front of him laughed. “Aww, is our little Winchester scared?”, she asked, and Adam cursed himself for not having his mobile phone with him. He had wanted to avoid his brothers telling him to come back (that happened a lot, actually), but now he’d be glad about being able to call Sam and Dean so they could help him. Or them. Him and Samandriel. Samandriel, who was still with him. And who … didn’t look scared at all. Why wasn’t he scared? There were three demons in front of him! They could get killed! Why wasn’t the angel- Oh, right. Angel, not human. Angels weren’t scared of demons. Angels weren’t scared of anything. But this wasn’t- This was Samandriel. How could he not be scared of-  
Adam shook his head. This just … didn’t fit. Samandriel couldn’t do anything. He was just- He was just Samandriel!  
“Who’s your little friend?”, then woman asked and stepped closer. And then suddenly she stopped dead and swallowed, before shrinking back. When Adam turned around, he almost shrank back to.  
Samandriel was standing there, his angel blade in one hand, eyes glowing blue, and with visible wings. Big, threatening wings. And it was … well, scary. And angelic. Definitely angel. Not human. How the hell had he never noticed that?!

The next thing he noticed was Sam’s worried face in front of him, asking him if anything was okay. He could only nod.  
“What happened?” Dean asked. “You look as though you'd seen a ghost.”  
And eventually Adam found his voice again. “No,” he said, shaking his head. “I-” He paused. “I saw an angel.”  
He noticed Dean’s questioning look but ignored it. Looked for Samandriel instead. Samandriel, who was an Angel. Angel, not human. He doubted that he could ever think of him as human again.  
And then he saw Samandriel entering the room. With a cup of hot chocolate, as always. And … well, maybe he should just stop trying to think of him as human or angelic. Maybe he should just start seeing him as what he was: Samandriel. Absolutely human angel. As long as Adam wasn’t in danger at least, because then … then he was scary as hell, and he completed with any demon or devil easily.


End file.
